Applicators are known including an applicator member that is made, at least in part, by molding a plastics material.
Thus, it has been proposed to mount on a support, an applicator portion that is molded out of a thermoplastic material.
Application FR 2 890 838 describes an applicator of this type. The support may be formed by a pin that is fastened at one end in a housing of the stem of the applicator, and that, at its opposite end, includes a wide head for retaining the applicator portion on the pin. In certain situations, in particular when the applicator portion is made using a thermoplastic material that swells on coming into contact with the composition containing the container, the applicator portion may go past the wide head of the pin and become disengaged from the applicator.
Consequently, there exists a need to guarantee reliable fastening of the applicator portion on the applicator.
Application EP 1 935 279 describes an applicator member comprising an applicator portion that is mounted on a core. The applicator portion is fastened by being inserted into the stem.
Application EP 1 602 300 discloses an applicator member having an applicator portion that is made by being over-molded onto a core.
Application FR 2 916 328 describes a twisted-core brush that extends inside a support capable of carrying applicator elements, the support comprising two branches that come around the twisted core when the support is in place on the brush.
Application WO 2007/125206 describes a brush including a twisted metal core that traps a core that is molded with bristles.
Application FR 2 809 938 describes an applicator comprising a molded applicator portion that is fitted on a support that is also molded, but that is of different hardness.
Publications EP 1 475 013 A1, FR 2 913 572, and FR 2 809 938, for example, disclose applicators including a hybrid applicator member comprising both an applicator portion made of thermoplastic material and a twisted-core brush.
There also exists a need to benefit from novel applicators that offer additional possibilities in terms of controlling the eyelashes and/or of makeup effects.